


台风过境

by Caseywho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseywho/pseuds/Caseywho
Summary: *可以当做 台风2.0 ，甚至也可以当做一个无关随机掉落的小故事。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 3





	台风过境

我和李东赫在一起快三年的时候，遇到了台风，还是个超强台风。作为土生土长且没怎么正面见识过台风威力的北方人，我们俩只好窝在酒店柔软的床里，把空调开到23度，白色棉被齐腰盖好，对着电视新闻画面里触目惊心的画面连连咂舌。

李东赫在被子里用脚踢了踢我说，晚上吃什么我有点饿了。我抬了抬下巴说，还有两桶泡面。李东赫没好气地哼了下，随后我把视线从电视挪到他的脸上，又伸手捏了捏他搭在被子边的手指，发现有点凉。我把他的手拢进自己的手里，之后把被子拉高了几寸。

“再等雨小点，我们出去？我看酒店的雨伞很结实的样子。”  
听我说完这句话，李东赫抿了抿嘴角，快乐就顺着嘴唇绷紧的那条缝隙里溜出来。明明开心却别别扭扭憋着自己的李东赫爆炸可爱，更何况他感知不到自己的可爱，强忍着笑意的小表情，总是让我很想亲他。

李东赫侧着头和我接吻，没一会就觉得累，避开了我的亲吻，眼角微微泛红。但我依旧锲而不舍地凑过去，亲了亲他的眼角笑出了声。他一头雾水地看着我，完全不懂我为何发笑。其实我也说不清，只是在一起久了以后，我发现感知到李东赫的快乐会让我很快乐。

超强台风直到日落后才稍微安静了些，李东赫迫不及待地把我从被窝里刨出来催促我快点收拾好自己。他换了个长袖衫和长裤，我被迫在短袖外面套了件衬衫后，便拎着酒店的直把雨伞跟着他出了酒店。

前脚刚走出酒店后脚李东赫一个不小心就踩进水坑，雨水溅湿他的裤脚，让他没忍住地爆了粗口。台风过境伴随的是不停落下的雨滴，在地面上留下深浅不一的水洼，像李东赫这种心情一好走路就乱蹦的人，简直一踩一个准。看他在街头气到跳脚的样子，我很难相信我们一样都迈进了而立之年。

两个月前，李东赫刚过了三十岁生日。那天是周五，我在学校上完课开车去接他下班，按照寿星的意思一起逛了超市买菜回家吃火锅。一顿锅子涮到晚上九点多，我收拾好厨房后，李东赫正在歪在家里沙发上玩手机任凭三只猫在他脸边手边蹭了蹭去。他对猫咪的容忍程度比我想的要更宽容，而且猫也和他很亲密。说来也奇怪这三只猫我养了快十年，我妈来的时候猫都不见得给好脸色，我妈也不会上杆子撸猫，甚至我那个曾经一度要走到谈婚论嫁阶段的前女友都和这几个小家伙相处费劲。所以我一直觉得可能除了我之外尤其是还没有养过宠物的人，是没办法一口气接纳三只猫咪，以及被它们接受。

我走过去把缠着他的猫咪拎走，惹得小家伙喵呜个不停。李东赫抬眼说这么大沙发容不下你吗，你非得折腾他俩。被撵走的猫在屋里溜达了一圈，最后纷纷回到李东赫的手边脚边卧好，慵懒又高傲地给我个背影。

得，我才是多余的那个。

我不管不顾地把头枕在李东赫的腿上，企图让寿星分给我一丁点注意力。他被我烦到了，故作凶巴巴地敲了下我的头，问我到底要干嘛。我笑而不语，学着猫咪蹭了蹭他的肚皮，惹得他一阵发笑。

我抬手搭上他的脖颈，大拇指摩挲着他皮肤，他被我弄得有点痒想躲掉我的手，我哪能让他得逞，凭着坚持健身的手劲把他往下拉，原本只是想讨了个吻，但亲着亲着就心思就变了。大概是因为这姿势接吻太累了，李东赫挣开了我的手推着我起来，还沉浸在吻里的我由于多巴胺的过量分泌整个人有点懵。之后他戳着我的肩膀让我侧过身，他抱着膝盖坐在沙发上面对我，眼睛亮晶晶的，抿着嘴巴泄出点笑意。我们对视了好一阵——很奇怪，我们之间总是会莫名其妙的四目相对，没有人躲开也没有人会害羞，好像时间在这里停止了，天大地大只有你我，似是永恒。忽然，他像个小野狗一样扑过来，咬了下我的嘴唇，在我没反应过来的时候，大大方方地坐在我的腿上，他蜜色的小腿规规矩矩的贴住我的短裤，肌肤的热度透过棉质布料渗过来。

“李帝努。”  
我循声刚仰头，他就靠过来，用额头抵住我的额头蹭了蹭。我被他这个举动逗笑，皱了皱鼻子说：“你怎么和猫一样。”  
李东赫用鼻子哼哼了两下，眼睛里掺着揉碎的暖色灯光，凑过来亲了亲我，笑声细碎。

“阿姨刚发消息给我，祝我生日快乐。”  
“哦我妈前两天问我周五回不回家吃饭，我就和她提了嘴你过生日，下周咱俩再回去。”  
他点点头又短暂地沉默了下，小声地说：“谢谢。”  
我有点摸不到头脑，歪着头稍显疑惑地看着他。

“谢谢李老师，三十岁生日很开心。”李东赫弯着眉眼，快乐从他的眼底溢出来，“谢谢你。”

他的声音有点发甜，说这个话的时候嘴巴有点嘟还泛着点水光，我盯着他一张一合的嘴唇，还有在齿间微微显露的舌尖，这一刻，我虽然平日里为人师表，但月黑风高夜，美景在眼前，不禁感叹色令智昏呐。

我没让他再说下去，因为我难得固执地追着他的唇纠缠个不停，手摩挲着他的腰线，慢慢探进他的衣服里，最后他被我搞的只能小声骂我，在我耳边留下一串一串难掩的呻吟。

李东赫的身体很柔软，藏在男人的硬朗中，是激发着我探索欲望的魅力。在第一次做爱的时候，我就发现了这份柔软，不单单是肢体上，他的眼神、笑容、落在我手掌里的泪水和汗水甚至贴住我的胸膛时的心跳，都是柔软的、易碎的、不可替代的。我很喜欢他不那么强势的样子，完全依靠我，让我的心里充盈着一种满足感——我们紧密地联结着。

我喜欢探索他的身体，在隐蔽之地里留下我的痕迹，我是一个老师最不缺的就是求知和研究，但我对待李东赫的态度要高于一切学术论文，是要用一生去深入的课题。我轻轻把李东赫放到沙发上，靠垫被我胡乱地丢在地上差点砸到猫，瞬间的鸡飞狗跳后，猫咪逃窜到不知道哪个角落，而我终于能好好地端详着脸颊泛红的人，额头有薄薄的一层汗，垂着眼眸和我的裤带做斗争。

“我是不是和你说了八百次，能不能别给运动裤打死扣，你是不打算脱裤子还是怎么着啊。”李东赫瞪了我一眼，但手里的动作没停，“这么大人了还得我给你脱裤子，李老师不觉得丢人吗？”  
李东赫很喜欢在口头占上风，我也不和他争。首先我说不过他，其次除了口头他也没什么机会占上风了。于是我选择笑着听他怨我，左手撑在他脸侧，附身亲了亲他的额头，鼻尖擦过他新染成灰色的头发，有点干有的炸，扎的人痒痒的。  
这头发是前几天他突发奇想跑去染的，我下班回家就看见一个灰头发的家伙在家里歪着打游戏。他说黑发太枯燥了，扯着我站在镜子前问我好看吗，我点头表示肯定后，心满意足地笑成一朵太阳花，大半个身子的重量靠着我，还带着染发剂味道的头发蹭着我的下巴说。

“这个灰头发像不像小老头，来，提前适应一下和老年李东赫谈恋爱。”  
可能是他的开心太具感染力，也可能是后脑勺几根不听话的头发一蹦一跳的太可爱，我搂住他的腰，吻住了他。

李东赫终于解决了我的裤带，滚烫的手掌覆在了我的小腹上，灵活的手指逐渐往下移动，颇具挑逗意味的勾起我的内裤边缘，眼尾泄露出一点邪气，却无辜地望着我。

我不再等待， 将吻落在他的眼角、喉结、乳头，牙齿轻轻地摩擦着轻薄的肌肤，一阵颤栗一阵难耐，血液在翻腾，情绪在膨胀。此时此刻，他盛满星光的眼睛，小声呜咽的颤抖，紧攥着我的睡衣衣领，把自己交给我接纳我——这是最浪漫的一刻，是我最烂漫的爱情宇宙。

我开拓着他的身体，吞没我的手指的时候，简直要烫伤我。分泌的体液让我的进入变得容易了些，但疼痛是有的，无论是精神还是肉体，结成羁绊都会伴随着疼痛，因为比起欢愉，疼痛才是会被永久记住的。

李东赫翻身把我按在身下，汗水落在我胸膛上两滴。我们很少会用骑乘式，因为他的膝盖跪久了会不舒服，再加上沙发垫子的质地亚麻，摩擦起来对皮肤并不友好。我稍微动一下，他就软了腰，一巴掌拍在我的胳膊上，虽然比起警告更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。

“去卧室？”我担心他不太舒服，认真地询问。  
“就这里吧，别折腾了。”说完，他抹了一下额头上的汗，将呻吟闷在喉咙里取悦着我也取悦着自己。

眼前的这一幕实打实的要命，我感觉自己濒临爆炸，我想李东赫是真的不太知道他对于我的吸引力是致命的。做爱是件很奇妙的事情，当人类忠实于最原始的本能时，会诱发出在爱里面最赤裸的情绪。天地万物里所有的美好和伤痛皆被抹平，喧嚣后的一片平静，是静止的，也是永恒的。

我起身搂住身上人，胸腔里的强有力的震鸣让我感受到我们的鲜活，也感受到我们走向消亡的倒计时。

李东赫紧紧地贴住我，空气变得粘稠，我用牙齿轻轻咬着他的脖颈的皮肤，等我的犬牙落在他那弧度好看的喉结时，他的后穴骤然缩紧了几分，前端射出的精液落在我身上流到沙发上。

“靠，又要洗沙发了。”  
在高潮里回过神的李东赫没好气地在我肩膀上咬了一口。

第一次做爱的时候就是在沙发上。最开始我跪在地毯上给李东赫口了一次，但当时也没想好是不是要再进一步。我是个思想上的巨人，行动上的矮子，因为我在那刻突然想到，我从来没有认认真真地、完完整整地、坦诚公布地说过一句我爱你。

其实漫长人生里发生的每一件事，本质上来说都是毫无意义，只是复杂的人类喜欢将情感寄托于此，让其拥有了意义。也许是很私人的意义，也许是很普世的意义——仪式感，如果用一个词概括的话，使某一天与其他日子不同，使某一时刻与其他时刻不同。

而我跪在李东赫面前抬头看着他被情欲纠缠的模样，我想要赋予这一个时刻独一无二的意义。

“我爱你。”  
我错开半步在李东赫身后，举着伞等摸出口袋里的打火机，细密的雨滴敲在雨伞上，排列成奇妙的音律。在李东赫叼着烟一脸茫然的注视下，我从他手里拿过打火机，小火苗蹿出来点燃香烟。

“…刚刚想起来，三周年这一天我还没有和你说过这话。”

李东赫吐了口烟，在我们之间飘散开后轻笑一声，叼着烟含混不清地说：“得嘞。”


End file.
